Broken Fairy Tales
by facades and stars
Summary: Namine just doesn't seem to know where she fits in this adventure. (A Collection of Namine Oneshots)
1. Fairytales were meant for Storybooks

A short hello from your author.

Summary: Namine begins to feel conflicted while being held captive in Castle Oblivion. _Slight Namixel. _

* * *

**Fairy tales were meant for Storybooks**

"Once Upon A Time..."

It was the beginning to _all _her favorite stories. There would _always _be a princess in danger and _always_ a knight in shining armor to come and rescue her._  
_The knight and the princess would fall deeply in love, and eventually live happily ever after.

Oh, how she hated, deeply_ hated_ the princess. Where was her happy ever after? She was stuck in a castle and was being held prisoner. All this time she was waiting, just waiting and drawing in her sketchbook. Was her knight late? Had he not found a noble steed to help him on his quest to rescue this blonde damsel in distress? Namine had run out of excuses for this make believe knight.

Sometimes, after she had run out of pages in her sketchbook or her hands were numb and hurting from spending hours drawing memories that didn't quite seem too memorable, she would tell the visiting birds fairy tales.

"Once upon a time..." She would begin. The birds would chirp and fly around. They were really her only good company. When the organization members would visit, listening to her story were the last thing on their agendas.

She didn't realize she kind of did live in her very own fairy tale. Kairi was the princess being held captive and Sora was coming to save her. Only it wasn't the Kairi that Sora quite remembered. Organization XIII were the b_ad guys, _keeping her there and forcing Namine to do their own bidding. There were all sorts of great and magical characters. But Namine just didn't feel she was a necessary part of it. She realized now that this was just a messed up fairy tale. It was turned around and upside down.

It was a broken fairy tale and she was just an extra character.

Namine felt so jealous of Kairi. Why does she get have a happily ever after? Namine wanted an escape.

A curious, fiery redhead would sometimes come up to her room and listen against the door. He liked her stories, but he new she would never understand….

Life didn't always have to be a fairytale. There didn't always have to be a beautiful prince charming on a white horse coming to save her. And there most certainly didn't always have to be a princess in distress or magic or sorcery. Life wasn't always going to be happiness and there didn't always have to be a good side and a bad. It may always be light and dark.

Because while there _existence _may not have felt necessary, Axel wanted to hold her so tightly and tell her that her story didn't have to begin with 'once upon a time' and it may not end with a 'happily ever after'. Because they weren't going to, but that didn't mean she couldn't enjoy the ride.

But he was still going to let her tell her stories; he remained a small shadow in the doorway listening in.

-Fin.

* * *

R&R!

Standard Disclaimer Applies.


	2. Haircuts and playing pretend

A short hello from your author.

Summary: Namine, slowly losing her sanity, decides she wants to become whole her own way. _Namixel, slight Kaixel._

* * *

**Haircuts and Playing Pretend**

The slender redhead sitting across the room slowly directed his attention to the noise making its way from the petite blonde standing in front of a large, vanity mirror. Like everyday he was assigned to watch the prisoner for an allotted amount of time and enjoyed doing so. It was time for him to relax and enjoy the company of another like him. A friend, even. Everyday she would quietly draw and he would watch and wonder about the memories she saw, memories that weren't really hers but of somebody like her.

But today was different from those days.

_Snip…_

Alex was usually suave and collected, but the noise was slightly agitating his nonchalant attitude._  
_

_Snip… _

He nervously scratched the back of his fiery, red hair and slowly approached the girl._  
_

_Snip… _

He reached his hand out to grab her shoulder. "Hey, Namine...uh-"_  
_

_Snip… _

The sharp sound of metal scissors slicing through hair rang through Namine's eardrums. She noticed Axel's tall, slender figure approaching from the view of the mirror and turned just as his hand brushed against her skin. _  
_

"Don't I look beautiful? My hair should have been this short to begin with. Right to my chin, not an inch longer." She didn't turn to face him as she continued speaking softly. "I always liked to play pretend. Didn't you know that?"

Axel went to reach for the scissors, wondering how on Kingdom Hearts she even got them, but Namine had pulled away too quickly, retreating closer to the mirror with her eyes wide looking like a frightened, small child. "Namine," He smoothly cooed her name. "Why, oh why, are you cutting your hair?" He backed up slightly, in fear of her poking at him, even though he knew Namine was never the violent type. He crossed his arms and watched as she continued to hack away at her long locks of blonde hair.

"You know, playing pretend never ends up working out right." Axel stated, still trying to find a way to get those rusty scissors out of her hand before she did some actual damage all the while wondering what she was trying to accomplish by snipping away at her hair. Just as he was getting closer he stopped as he noticed something glistening against the reflection of the mirror and saw the small trickles of tears flow from her eyes to the cold, marble floor tiles. "I can't really be her. I'm just her...shadow." She sniffled and waved the scissors around, causing Axel to back up again. He realized the sad, twisted horror of where Namine's thoughts were taking her.

"Namine, how about you put those scissors down and let me dry those tears?" He tried to sound as calm as he possibly could, knowing this could turn sour at any moment. A hot-tempered pyro, an unhinged young girl, and a pair of old, rusty scissors was a mess just waiting to be cleaned up.

"Hmm," Namine stopped crying once she saw her reflection. She clenched her hands into fists and slanted her eyes angrily. "But something's missing! I look exactly like her except…"

Her voice quietly faded out as the realization dawned upon her. Hands shaking, she cut more hair as the redhead watched in horror.

_Snip… _

"Namine! Stop!" Axel yelled as he finally grabbed her arm and ripped the scissors from her small hands._  
_

_Rip...  
_

_Drip… _

A crimson colored, slime-like, goo dripped onto the floor, as Namine unleashed a frightened shout.

She cringed slghtly staring at the blood as it dropped onto the locks of blonde hair onto ground circled around her. As it mixed with her hair as if it were dye, she noticed something. It came out as a reddish purple color.

"Just like _hers_." She gasped, slightly to herself.

Axel felt nauseated as she started to mesh the blood all around her scalp. When she was finished, she looked in the mirror triumphantly as if she had accomplished her goal.

"I've done it. I look just like h-her now." Namine seemed to have stuttered the last of her sentence and swayed back and forth on her heels. Feeling a little dizzy she looked for the nearest chair, slumping forward. As her body started to give out, she felt Axel's hands reach around her, catching her. She heard Axel calling to her, giving her a small shake to see if she could react. But his calls went unanswered. Namine's thoughts took over her mind.

_"But what's going to happen when I_ _can't pretend anymore?_ _When imagination comes to a stop and reality breaks through?"_

She tuned out her inside voice hearing Axel's calls. Finally answering to him. "A-Axel...I finally look like Somebody, instead of Nobody."

She looked over Axel's shoulder and at the mirror. It was true; she was the spitting image of her other.

His grip tightened on her as he lifted her and carried her out of the room, heading to clean her wound.

"Hey, A…Axel," She whispered, looking up at him.

He immediately shushed her. "Don't talk." He argued.

Namine's head pounded with dizziness and she felt it was difficult to stay awake as she asked the flurry of dancing flames a simple question.

But his voice was clouded by the darkness and she couldn't hear his answer.

"Hey Axel, do you like my new haircut?"

-Fin.

* * *

R&R.

Standard Disclaimer Applies.


	3. Valentines and sweet red hearts

**VaLeNtiinEs and sweet red HeArTs**

Summary:It was like the story of Romeo & Juliet…only with an extra character.

_Nami.xel Nam.ora Kai.ora Nami.xas _

-

Outside were

PrettyPinkCherryBlossoms

falling to the ground. Every time one hit the ground you cringe.

PrettyLittleBouquetsOfFlowersBeingGivenToPrettyLittleGirlsByCuteLittleBoys

you smile at their faces being lit up in happiness.

HappyCouplesEverywhereWithSmilesAllAround….

While you frown. You wish you could feel love…

Your blonde hair swaying with the small wind blowing around you and you just sit there, watching the memories swing by.

-

It was the memory you hated, but not the most hated memory you had to watch. Jealousy crept up inside you. It was Valentine's Day in _his _memory. You know the day when

AllTheCouplesGetEachOtherGiftsAndTheHolidayOfLoveAndRomance?

Yeah, that day.

You sigh, looking at a younger Sora and younger you standing next to each other.

"Um…Namine…I got you a Valentine." You look up.

"Oh, Sora, Thank you I love it!" You cringe wiping away the tears and walk and grab his hand, the younger you disappeared, back to the nothing from whence it came.

"Wow Namine you sure got tall!" He smiled. You lead him to his true memory. Maybe if you could give him just…..one hug….but no! That's selfish, you had been called that before by Larxene and Marluxia, and this was one time you had to admit they were right, you bent down and gave him a hug, it just made the tears fall faster.

There was a FLASH and the memory was fixed.

"Um…Kairi…I got you a Valentine." She looked at him.

"Oh, Sora, Thank you I love it!" You cringe wiping away the tears and walk back into your secluded room of drawings and whiteness. That was the last memory today you could fix, you would fix more tomorrow. You sadly walk back to your sketchbook.

And you wanted a Valentine from _him _so badly…

**- **

There was a story you heard before. It was called Romeo & Juliet, right?

You wanted Sora to be your Romeo, but Kairi was playing Juliet, sorry.

Riku will be Benvolio and Axel can be Mercutio.

Sorry dear, you're just an extra. Here we have an extra boy too.

You just look at him. He looked just like….Sora.

He looked at you too.

Maybe he could be your Romeo…

You watched as Sora fought to protect Kairi. Just as Romeo fought to see Juliet. It hurt you, to know that he loved her and you were just the extra.

"Namine, come on smile! You act like we'll never see each other again." Sora said smiling before he got into the pod.

"We have our promise so I'll see you again."

You just nod, knowing that he's lying and he won't remember you. He never does anyway. Romeo just dies alongside Juliet.

You were sitting on the clock tower by yourself, it had been moths since Sora was placed in the pod to regain him memories, and his picture was so vague in your mind.

"Hello there, you look lonely. Mind of I sit next to?" A familiar voice says to you.

"Hello Roxas." You say.

He smiled and sits next to you giving you a card.

"Sorry it's so late." You open it.

_Happy Valentine 's Day. _

_Wanna be my Juliet? _

You smile and hug him.

Because he was just that extra character too...

-Happy Valentine's Day-

-Fin.-

* * *

**Happy Valentine's Day Readers!! **

Hah. I bet you all thought I was dead…

But I'm back! I wanted this to get out

On Valentine's Day, but my computer

Wouldn't work, so here it is!

R&R


	4. Dancing to sweet Lullabies

**DANCiiNG to sweet LULLABiiES**

Summary: Dance & Dance and maybe he'll come home...

_Kaiora, slight Namiora_

_Dance, Dance away, Little Marionette. _

When she danced it was like forgetting all her troubles. She kept

D A N C I N G

She just spun around and danced with her headset on and listened to music. Smiling and crying. She was in the street, in the middle of the night and it was raining. She was in ripped and torn, ugly clothes and her tears mixed with the rain and she was dancing with none other than a silhouette.

But when she closed her eyes….

She was in a beautiful dress, not some ripped, wet and torn clothes. The sun was shining and it wasn't raining out. She wasn't in a street, but a beautiful ballroom dancing, but not with a silhouette, she was dancing with her prince charming.

_Dance, Dance away with your rusted Silhouette. _

She was waiting, waiting for him to come back, to come see her.

But he hadn't come back.

So many people had lost hope, so many had given up, a lot had forgotten about him too.

She kept dancing, dancing for him, her hope, her dreams.

_Sway, Sway, come dance this way. _

She kept dancing, kept spinning, and then she

C R A S H E D

Onto the ground, she opened her eyes, reality hit her, hard. Her prince wasn't there, her knees were bleeding, and she didn't want to get back up, but she had to. A great force inside, her hope made her get back up and close her eyes.

She started to dance again and wait for her prince to come save her.

And while she danced and waited for her prince and friend to return...

Her other drew pictures in Castle Oblivion of the prince and friend she knew that weren't coming back for her.

_Dance, Dance, this is your last chance._

-Fin.-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I have no idea how I got this,

I guess it just popped up in my head

So I started to write it.

It's not my best, but please

R&R.


	5. Update From The Author

Hello all, currently revamping this and finally finishing this one-shot collection of mine.

It has been a while and i'm happy to say that I am determined to finish all of my stories here before disappearing from the site again.

i'm currently working on editing chapter three. So please, re-read or read for the first time, the first two chapters while I continuing editing the rest.

-ttfn!


End file.
